Long Time Too Close
by Delia Dark
Summary: A Bitter-Sweet tale of two couples. In a world that's crumbled around them. (( Based more off the show of The Walking Dead ; I do not own these characters.))
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in my worn-out tent. Feeling the bites of those awful swarming from the heat of Geogria summer.A warm little body snuggling up against my side. I feel a small smile creep up on my face; I knew exactly who that was. My daughter Sophia._ She seems so peaceful when she what its like without Ed. Every other night... It's a new beating...I send sophia to Carl and Shane's tent...i can't let ... Him touch her... Anyway Lori always says ... She's happy to have her...But she insists i get away too...I just cant do that though..._The night sky was just breaking a bit. The sun was peaking a bit . Though I could barely see my daughter's smooth blond hair. I began to sit up slowly. Pain shot through my back and arms. _Old scars... And new bruises... 'Take Sophia and leave him... Before he does something worse!'_ Jaqui's words stood up in my thoughts. _But if I leave him... There's no telling what he'd do..._ I quickly shook that thought from my mind. Heat started to slowly seep into the tent as did the smell of pine and wood burning. As it did every morning these days.

Moving carefully I reached for a pair of worn capri's that Ed thought would keep men from looking at my 'ugly' legs. Pulling them on; next for the baggy old T-shirt. _Its to hide your saggy ass Tits.'_ I flinched from the sudden reminder of his voice. I looked down at my hands, pale peach in color. I could never get much of a tan anyway. Then, zipping open the tent carefully, not wanting to wake the sleeping Sophia. Stepping out onto the dark dirt. Knowing i had to get started on the chores. I walked out to the the firepits. Seeing a very proud Old man on top of the old RV.

Rubbing his white fluffly beard as He looked down and squinted at me. _That's Dale... Lovable Dale..._ I felt a smile creep on my lips as I saw Dale wave me to come closer. I ran a hand over the top of my short hair. Walking towards the R.V. Slowly. Hearing the shift of grey stones and gravel under my old boots. Seeing A very pissed off looking officer Shane Walsh move towards the lake with Ed. It sent shivers down my spine. _Please... Shane... Be alright..._ I repeated that in my head several times ,before climbing up the smooth metal ladder. And reaching the top of the RV. Dale helped me up the rest of the way ;along with another rough but smooth hand. As I heard a bit of a hearty laugh come from the old lawn chair on the roof. The sound of birds in the distance made it seem not as loud. My light blue eyes slowly went up the hand that helped pulled me up. Seeing the tan built arms and old sleeve-less shirt. It was Daryl Dixon. _My god... _ My heart started to pick up speed as I felt his hangod lip away from mine. Hands started to get a bit sweatly but I could blame that on the heat. Dale's old tennis-shoes came into my Vision as well. As He spoke in his old wise voice," Carol, you remember are two new members."

I couldn't help but nod weakly. Standing up slowly. Seeing the other Man with bad habits starting to stand up in that leather vest of his. Merle Dixon, the older brother with gets along with Ed. _Please... Don't tell me..._

" Yer gonna have to come with me huntin' ," That deep tough southern accent told me. It belonged to Daryl.

Dale nodded in approval his old cowboy hat bopped."That's right. I'll watch Sophia and Make sure she reads with Lori."

The sun was just starting to peak out a bit more. A smooth breeze coming through the trees. I felt a little nervous. A Small tint of pink was coming into my cheeks.

"Y-yes... A-alright... B-but we'll be back in time to c-cook? Right?" My voice was so soft and sweet. When I asked Dale. His old brown eyes gave a bit of a hint of something I could not make out. _Always up to no good..._

"Yeah,You'll be back in time for supper." Dale laughed and patted Daryl's shoulder. I could hear a gruff mumble come from him. The whole camp is gonna be up soon. He might like it better if we head out now. He seemed to know exactly what I was thinking. He shouldered his crossbow and jumped off the RV landing with a thud. Merle called out to him," Watch out for Walkers Baby Brother!"

/ I do not own The Walking dead. Not associated with AMC. Next Chapter is a Daryl P.O.V. ; Thank you for reading. More chapters to come!


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up breathing heavily. _Damn nightmares... Always fuckin' things up_. It was always the same one though. The smell of sweat and the heat was almost too much. I was lying in my tent looking around and realising that it was still slightly dark .

I yawned as I sat up. I didn't even want to go back to sleep, it was always like traveling back in time. No real use for traveling if you can't fix it. I thought that maybe I should just get out of bed and get to work. As I was getting dressed. Being bit by nasty little bugs who had no fucking matter. I grabbed my old tan sleeve-less shirt pulling that on. L_ike this fucking thing is gonna make me less hot._ I grabbed my only pair of jeans. Making a few grunts as I tugged it up against my bare skin.

Merle and I were the new members of this small group. People were real nice to us for the most part. _Like that mattered being in a new place like this... In a hell like this..._ But Especially that woman Carol, she seemed so kind hearted and sweet. But there was something about her husband I didn't like. I don't know what. Somehow kinda of reminded me of Merle.

_Her blue eyes..._ I felt that thought crawl up on me as I pushed the smooth neon tent flap up._What the hell, Daryl?_ I narrowed my light blue eyes into the distance, I felt extremely stupid but a bit pissed off that I was thinking of her that way.

I was walking around the camp and yes, I was the only one awake. Or I thought so until I saw Dale, a man with years marked across his face but certainly not a day below 70. He sat on the top of his old rusty death trap of an RV, looking around.

"Good mornin'." I said, still sounding groggy and unamused by the annoying pests.  
Dale nodded and gave his old hero like smile, "Morning. How are you?"  
"I'm alrigh'. Just' woke up." I could hear Merle's loud heavy snores from the ground. As I noticed Dale's slightly upset face. _Really Merle? Gotta fucking sleep on the job? Lazy asshole._ Swearing at him in my head I decided to join Dale, so I placed my thick hand on the ladder, climbing up it with ease. As it didnt affect my muscles . I stood up there with him , looking around. My light brown hair shining under the Geogria heat.

"Are you getting along well with the others?" He asked curiously, he seemed to be an awful nosey guy. Knowing everything that happens. When it as Pa always told me and Merle as he was sober to trust old guys in flower travel shirts.  
I shrugged, "I guess. Ya guys are real' nice to us."

"We gotta be there for each other," He smiled softly saying in the old light-hearted voice,"You know since this. "The old man gestured to the wide area." Can you go hunting this afternoon with Carol? She's handy."  
_Of course you gotta put me with her... in a hot sweaty day like this. oh God I fucking hate Geogria... _I noded solemnly and looking around the camp. A few people getting up to start their day...And there she was, the sweet little gal standing outside her tent all alone. /Carol.../  
I quickly shook my head quickly, as I turned my head to him.  
He nodded and smirked slightly as he saw who I was looking at. I glared at him. As a mischievous smile grew on the old bastard's face. As I could him wave Carol over. Merle waking up with rocking the old rusting RV. _God damn it... Why can't you just sleep for a few hours?!_ Like he heard my thoughts he had a spark of insanity in those light blue eyes with tiny red rings around those dilated pupils. The sun was peaking out in the east. It's orangish glow stretched across the White roof of the RV. Hearing the crackle of pine wood burning off by the tents. The day seemed to start off in a odd way. Not meaning That the world went to shit and there are decayed human preoccupied bodies walking around biting and eating the living.

I turned my head sharply as I heard the light pings of nice shoes against the solid metal ladder. Dale quickly went over to the ladder, grabbing a small feminine hand. /God Damnit old man... You might fucking fall over!/ I moved quickly to the side of him. I could hear Merle's high-as-the-sky laugh ring out into the heavy steps of my old dirty boots clacking against the Roof. I grabbed the other small- _Soft..._ female hand. Pulling up a struggling Carol. Her shaved head just starting to get fluffs of soft gray locks. I let go of her hand starting to feel awfully dirty. I stared down at my hands, then at her red face._Must be fucking disgusted... _As was still on her knees in a pair of kakis' that seemed to shape her legs a bit. _Maybe if I lean a bit over-_

" Carol, you remember are two new members." I looked over her the sweat starting to drip down my face and hers as well. Carol only nodded causing those starting curls to bounce a bit. She was moving to her feet standing up. _The hell that's right... I should her she has to come with me._ I switched my weight to stand on both feet tall, towering over her a bit.  
" Yer gonna have to come with me huntin' ," I suddenly felt very aware of my own voice. She seemed a bit nervous as she exchanged a very odd gaze with Dale.  
"That's right. I'll watch Sophia and Makes she reads with Lori." Dale's old hat bobbed with him as he nodded.  
I could see Merle scratching his face looking lazily for something to hit on. Finally a small breeze caught my attention as it lightly blew against my body.

"Y-yes... A-alright... B-but we'll be back in time to c-cook? Right?" My ears perked up to the soft and sweet voice of Carol. _So sweet... WAIT! The hell ,Daryl?! Don't get distracted! First rule of survival._

Without even noticing Dale right next to me. The old man's hand patted my shoulder briefly saying with a chuckle,"Yeah,You'll be back in time for supper."

"Yeah.. We'll be back and I'll fucking kick Merle's lazy ass off that chair..." I grumbled . I could hear Merle's body pick up. I could feel those eyes digging into the back of my head. Hearing the sounds of tent flaps opening with a _**ZZZIIIPPPPPP**_. I quickly hefted my crossbow onto my shoulder. _Damn people... They'd just get in the way if they saw... _The birds singing a cheerful tune; Only they could understand. As I jumped down off the RV. The gravel stones beneath my feet shifting and splattering as I got on the ground. Pinging sound coming off the ladder once again had been Carol.  
I stand there for a moment. Waiting for her to stand next to me. " Ya Ready?"


	3. Oh The Smell

_Shit... What the_ _hell is she doing with my crossbow?_ I had set my crossbow down by some berry bushes to check out the tracks. The green brush beneath the bushes was disturbed. I could clearly see her shoe-prints in the dirt. They reminded me of a half-moon sort of shape. I rubbed my forehead causing a small streak of dirt to slide across my forehead. I began moving slowly. Following the prints. As they also messed with a thick vine. I lifted my eyes. _There you are... _She was just sitting on a old oak log. Looking about the tree-tops. Her light blue eyes scanning the fresh green leaves. The sun seemingly high-lighted her face. Her pink lips held a smile as She looked about the trees. Sweat glistening off her chest and forehead. Her soft fragile hands grasped tightly around the hook of it. _Damn... How in the world could she hide herself?... She's so...No! Dixon no! She took your crossbow... It doesn't matter how pretty she looks..._ I grunted softly to myself. Standing up rushing towards her. Carol stood up suddenly. She was startled. She let my crossbow go letting it sit up on the log. Hearing the chips of Birds. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"The hell ya think ya were gonna' use my crossbow fur. Ya don't even know how tah' use it." I growled at her. Moving towards her quickly. My own shoes scraping up the brush that laid underneath my shoes. The heavy scent of her perfume ,maybe, But whatever it was it was intoxicating. It filled my nostrils and set my skin a blaze. _Damn Woman... Always ruining everything. _I could see her shy expression on her face as She looked away from me. Muttering something I could not understand. I grumble,"What was that?"

"I-I asked... If y-you could t-teach me..." Her soft sweet voice spoke clearly. As She dragged her eyes up to meet mine. Then before I had to react and think about that plead. I heard the shift in the leaves close by. I could just barely hear groaning. Rushing over to grab my crossbow , then turning on the heel of my foot I grab Carol. Holding her tightly in my arm. My arm wrapped around her thin waist. Holding up my crossbow in the direction of the noise. The horrible groaning noise got closer. As I saw it.

A Nerd. Seeing it's flesh toren at It's neck and side. Bleeding a black ooze of what use to be it's red blood from it's side. It must of been a man with a cubical because he wore a Striped button-up with what-use-to-be slacks. But it was covered in the ooze. The smell of it's rotting flesh was mostly covered up by Carol's scent. It's eyes a cat-like yellow, ripping at your very being. _So dead... So dead... God dammit ! The fuck you stumbling all the way out here for?!_Carol was shivering, her delicate hands clutching my bicep. Before turning her head into my chest. I let an arrow fly and hit him in between the eyes with ease. He fell to the ground with a odd thud. I looked down at Carol trying to push her face up to see." Aye' it's dead, Carol... Carol? Aye' Look at me." Feeling the warmth against my chest. Probably from her breathing. /But there's something...about this... It feels... Right.../ I set down my crossbow in the brush. The chipping and chattering of birds rang in my ears. As I grabbed the tip of her chin. Dragging up to look my in the eyes. Her face looking a sick pale green. As She then held her mouth. I intensely let her go. _Do I smell that bad?... Wait what the hell am I thinking! She's not... I just killed that thing._

She stumbled away from me clutching her stomach. I turned my face away so I didn't watch her puke all over. I felt a knot in the pit of my stomach. I stood there tightening my muscles, as I heard those unnerving sounds. _She just got sick.._. Picking up my crossbow the smooth leather tingling across the rough skin of my fingers. Carol laid hunch over on the ground. A bunch of last night's dinner on the ground in front of her. T_hat looks and smells way better than that guy..._ She stood up slowly stumbling to lean against a solid oak tree.

"I know' the smell ain't real nice..." I said, I don't really know what I was trying to do but it came out.

"T-that's true..." She muttered along with a sweet graceful giggle. But it was quirky. _Cute._ I chuckled softly, making my way towards her.  
The taste of sweat on my lips.

"Ya... Wanna go back? I can go out by myself... I mean I don't want tah see ya get real sick or nothing..."

"Y-Yes Please... I'm sorry I couldn't of been much help..." She mumbled awkwardly . The hot Georgia sun beamed down on her face. High-lighting her sky blue eyes yet again. She was twiddling her soft delicate fingers in her palms. Sweat began to bead down her forehead. Her baggy shirt starting to blot with sweat or water.

"It's alrigh' ." I nodded reassuringly , shifting on my feet. I knew I was sweating but I wanted to get out of the light so she didn't see it. The wind picked up slightly to make a cool breeze. I squinted my eyes to look at the sky. The light green leaves blocked my vision but I could make out slight clouds. C_ould rain later..._

"D-Daryl..." I snapped my eyes back to her. Giving her a small nod. Walking towards her hefting my shoulders. Building my height a bit. She stood there a little slumped and shyly. I began to develop this sense of something. _Something about her..._ Carol began walking towards camp. I followed behide her. Trying to keep her scent in my distant thoughts. A sudden crack of two squirrels fighting over what was probably a nut. The swarming nats flyng around my head was awful. Biting and nipping at my face.

I wanted to get her back to camp. Now, I had to think...

/ More to come! Sorry for the wait! 3


	4. Camp Unpleasent

I could feel his sapience eyes burrow into the side of my head. Heading down to Camp. A very curious Dale waving to me. As I walked down to the side of a tent. _I can't believe that he saved me... Just... Like that._ My eyelids seemed to weight against me. Wasn't making me sleepy. The sound of crackling firewood made me alert and warm inside. The grey gravel and brown dirt made me a bit at ease. As the knew the smooth stones pass under my shoes. The taste of salt and water on my tip of my tongue. I could hear Lori and Shane bickering off in the distance. _Really?... This again you guys._ I continued marching down the path. I felt my baggy shirt start to cling to my skin. I could see Shane's dark chocolate brown curly hair. His stunning animated brown eyes narrowing at Lori in his pissed off way. As his thin lips turned into a frown. _Shane... Just... Walk away before you get yourself in deep shit._ I rubbed the heel of palm with her thumb. The sun beating down on my back. While, I kept walking faster. My body shaking slightly. Shane lifted his head slightly and made eye-contact with me. Giving a slight charming smirk. I looked away. _What are you thinking?..._

"Carol! Get over here!" I heard a very anxious old voice. _Grandpa Dale.._ I giggled softly to myself. _I wonder what he needs me for..._ Dale stood up on the top of the rusty old R.V. adjusting his hat. He kinda looked like a western Cowboy. I could see the roughness in his beard.

"Yeah dale?" I stumbled a bit trying to rush to his side.

" Where's Daryl?"

"He's still hunting... He thought it be best if I came back." I nod slowly , giving a small smile. _I honestly didn't know what Daryl thought but..._

"Well, ... Merle, Glenn, t-dog, morales and Jacki went to Atlanta..." Dale scratched the back of his head in a bit of a nervous fit. I couldn't really tell if he was nervous. But he was sweating an awful lot. _I hope their safe... _I gripped my cross necklace. Playing with the timid gold chain. As My heart clenched as I saw Ed look my way. _Sophia..._ I frantically searched for Sophia. I let out a soft sigh of relief as I saw her golden blond hair bounce. Away from Ed...

"Carol... I wouldn't let him near her." Dale's reassuring voice called out. To bring me out of panic attack. I nodded slowly. I felt Dale's soft weak hand brush my shoulder. Patting and rubbing it gently. I gave him a vague smile.'_You're gonna have to marry him, Carol!' A slender tall brunet slammed the door behide me and sat down at a desk near the window. The blood red drapes blocking the nice beautiful moonlight._

_'I'm not going to marry him mother! I don't love him! He doesn't care about me! He hit me mom!' I screamed, my voice was cracking with the on-coming Horrible tears. My dress was slightly ripped at the bottom. My hair a mess. My makeup I hadn't had put on in a year was now painting my face with black , red, and a light gray. Her dark brown eyes began to burrow into my face. She stood up slowly causing the black chair to spin a bit.  
' Fine... You won't marry him... I'll have to convince you...' Her words pierced my heart. As She neared me. Her hands calmly placed behide her back. The a sudden sharp pain came from my cheek. My already weak knees crumbled onto the priceless absence carpet. The upset tender words weld up in my throat ; a high-pitch whimper leaving my lips. ' Will you marry Ed now?'  
' No... Mom... I don't love him!' I gripped her tan kaki pant leg. ' I-I want to r-raise this baby o-on my own!' She seemed disgusted.  
'That's too bad... ' The moonlight broke through the drapes. I felt the sting of her hand ... Over and Over.' Do you love him now! Do you! You stupid fucking bitch!'_

"Carol... Carol?"

"Y-Yes Dale?" I lifted my eyes off of Sophia to look into Dale's warm brown eyes.

"Are you alright? You're shaking." He asks obliviously concerned. _Am I really?_ I was shaking like a leaf. My body trembling. My knees weak. A breeze could blow me over right now. Dale gripped my shoulders to help me buckle my knees. "It's alright... Go on now... You need to help Lori dry."

I giggled softly as I lifted my eyes once again away from Dale and to a Upset Lori. Her brown eyes like my mothers. As She offered a friendly smile and a wave to come and help. The smoke started to smell up around the camp as I made my way over to Lori. I could smell the fresh scent of laundry and grass. The fresh green colors surrounding Lori made her look like some fairy tail Queen. It was surprising. She gave me a small quaint smile. She wore her normal clothes. A nice gray tank top and jeans rolled up half-way up her calf. As I reached her side. I began folding and putting away clothes. Separating them into piles of the families." What's on your mind Lori?"

" It's Shane." She said bluntly. Her voice was a sort of erratic sopranino . Beginning to violently fold and pile clothes. _I sense The hate is strong with this one..._

"What h-happened?" I was a little afraid to ask. Their fights never turn out very well. I couldn't help but smile a bit holding up Shane's police uniform. _When there's no order... Why is it the police that always live? I guess Books I've been reading are true._

"He said He wanted to go too." Lori gave me a stern look." He said that Glenn could've gone by himself. That he didn't want them all to go, but felt it was needed. For the better of the group." Lori's hand reached for mine. As I sqeezed her hand in return. Hoping it would give her some sort of comfort that I knew I Could always provide but never feel.

"It'll be alright, Lori. I-I promise." I gave her a small smile. As I stood up with the clothes. Walking towards our tent. All the way to the other side of camp. On the edge of the woods. I walked in and set down our clothes. As I tryes to quickly turn out. I came face to face with Ed.

" Where the hell do you think you're going?"

/I'm sorry for the wait! I promise Ill write more! please say thank you to my friend Emma she helps me with this!


	5. Time to WAKE UP CAROL!

Chapter 5:

I froze on the spot staring into Ed's dull brown eyes. Sending chills down my spine. My body seemingly reopened all my pain at once. The bruises on my back and the back of my thighs. The many deep cuts on my stomach and lower back. The singe of cigarette burns on my arms and shoulders. It was too much to bare at once. _T-the pain... T-the pain ... It's ..._ I could feel the salty tears begin to pour out of me uncontrollably. My face; the red tear stains on my cheek had faded. But were soon prominent on my pale face. I could hear Ed snicker like something a cruel child would do after they won.

"Well, bitch? Where are you going?" His voice like some maniacal upper being. His brown eyes burrowing into my face. _Carol... Respond..._

"I-I'm going back out... To help Lori..." I answered barely louder than a whisper as I kept my head low. Ed's dark tan boots moved slightly. As if shifting their position.

"You expect me to believe this bullshit?!" He took ahold of my throat. I quickly felt the air lessening and thinning. As I desperately try to breath. Opening my mouth and gasping for air. "Huh,Bitch?! Do ya?!"

He threw me down onto my grey sleeping bag. Barely able to catch my own breathe. As I felt my legs quickly give into not being able to escape. My thoughts and mind going into a blurry state. As I felt the insipid fabric against my bare arms. Trying to sit up slowly. As I felt Ed's tan dry hand slap me across the face. I whimper softly. The noise weak and almost a reflect to any sudden movements made by Ed.

"So ... Who are you gonna listen to?" Ed had a triumphant smirk on his chubby face as He asked me that question.

"Ed... Ed Peletier."

"That's right... Now you get along now. " He patted my face gently. Causing the sting in my cheek to worsen. _My god... I deserve that... I deserve every bit of it..._ He turned his back and left the tent. Leaving me alone in there. The nats swarming inside. Ed had a god-awful smell to me a mixture of cigarette smoke and Flaming Hots. He left that smell every where he went. _My god..._ I slowly moved out of the tent as He had left smell of the wood-burning fire and apples.

Daryl was coming into the camp. His crossbow shrugged onto his shoulder. _Those board square shoulders... Look at him..._ I couldn't stop myself from thinking about him in detail. My legs walking forward; _I can't stop...Turn around Turn around..._

I lifted my eyes slowly. To meet Daryl's light blue corcerning soon. I stood in the middle of the border of camp inbetween the trees and the tent. The sun was just beginning to set. The orange glow creating a light in his eyes. Like something out of a fantasy book. I couldn't stop from staring at him. As He was coming closer with a pissed-off look. Roughly grabbing my wrist and pulling me away towards him and Merle's tent. The dirt on the ground shuffling as We went into his tent. My body willingly following him. We ripped open His tent flap and pulled me inside. He grumbled some stuff in that sweet gruff southern accent of his. Before looking at me.

"He hit ya, didn't he?"

"Ah..." I looked down shyly. _So He... Noticed my face... I-I guess I should've covered up... That's the only reason... He came to me and took me here... Oh wonderful..._

"I kn'w it." He grumbled taking out a clean cut first aid kit. The bandages, various medicines and ointments, tape and band aids. Enclosed in a smooth white plastic box. His tan dirty hands flicking open the box. Not making eye-contact with me. Just awakardly working out some medicine and a bandaid. I couldn't think of anything to say. My thoughts a blur as he grabbed my face. Making me look into those beautiful blue eyes. He had long eye-lashes that would make super-models weap. His deep voice called me back to reality."This will hurt'."

I whine softly at the touch of the Neosporn on my cheek. The cut on my cheek fairly thin. My the bleeding didn't stop until Daryl put the stuff on my cut. Daryl then quickly peel off the plastic to uncover a cross-patch fabric. On the bandaid a sticky skin-safe glue. Daryl placing the bandaid over my cut on my face. He smoothed it over gently. Him sticking out his tongue as He gently places it on my face. _I-I can't be thinking those thoughts! ... I'm a married... I can't be with anyone else..._

"Thank you..." I whisper softly ,looking up at him nervously. He looked directly at me.

"Why don't ya leave 'im?... He ain't worth yer time' ." Daryl's voice sounded odd and curious.

"H-he's my husband ..."

"Don't mean ya should be with 'im. Jus' ain't worth yer time." I shifted on that shiny flashy sleeping-bag. The soft sound of crickets and his breathing I could hear. I stood up slowly, moving to get out of his tent. The rustling sound of the tent from my movement as I got out of there. _What could he of meant? _

_'Jus' ain't worth yer time.'_

_... That very sentence puzzled me... _ I swiftly made use of myself and went straight to Amy's side.

Amy is the sweet younger sister of Andrea. Andrea is like our tough female lead in the group. Her sister has all her spirit. Amy's nice long almost white blond hair was tied back into a messy ponytail. Her light blue eyes curiously debating what spices to use for the stew. Her pale skin catching a new sunburn on her upper arm. Her white shirt had little blue stars all over it. Causing a cute look to her face. The smell of the stew was off-putting.

"Amy... What'd you put in here?"

"A-a little nutmeg, some garlic and a few crushed peppers." Her voice was sweet with a big of bite. I gave her a small sweet smile. As I nudge her out of the way to get the spices in right combination. _A lot more garlic, some onions,dried parley , oregano? No.. no oregano..._ Placing these spices and herbs in the right way. As it gives a pleasing tan color. I smile a bit proud of myself. _Cooking..Always helps..._ I nod slightly as I take a whiff of the stew. Stirring it slowly. The crackling of the fire helping to create a warm sweet atmosphere ; even with the dark night falling upon us. Everyone started to Gather around the fires. Shane and Lori in hand in hand. Sophia And Carl playing and smiling. Daryl. Just grabbing a bowl and hiding out in the tent of his. Catching glances between us I served Ed.

Him whispering in my ear," You remember who owns you.."

/I want to thank DarylsWing for reading some of it. I'll post more chapters quickly! Tell me how it's doing!


	6. Oh Rick

Chapter 6:

Rick's P.O.V.

_I had just woken up to this thing about a week ago. My mind was already reeling with questions that have been left unanswered. Is Lori alive? Is Carl safe? Where is Lori and Carl? Is my bestfriend alright? How'd it all happen? I met this man, His name is Morgan. He had a little boy, too. About a few years older than Carl. He told me all about Altanta... Where to find Lori. Where to find Carl... But that obviously wasn't enough. I rode straight into the city. Nearly bit. Until I met this man named Glenn... The guy called me a Dumbass...Hehe. I really was one ,I have to edmit. I met these other people apart of this group. Morales, a man rather round, and dark tan. Theodore Douglas (a.k.a T-Dog) rather tall black man, rather funny. Merle Dixon, A redneck who I had hand-cuffed to the roof. I unfornately regret that... Andrea, a blond gal who cares for her younger sister. And Jaqui, T-Dog's wife. We came up with this idea and got out of Altanta. And got back to this camp of theirs._

"Hey Helicopter boy! Come say hello!" Morales called out to me, his voice held a tinge of tease to it. I sighed softly. I was leaning against the side of the delivery truck that I stole. The uniform that I was wearing in my own sweat. Not surprising by the sun beating down on me. I turn looking at every inch of the camp. Its Geogria sun shining down on every inch of the clearing. My light blue eyes begin to water. My heart thumping in my chest as I saw her. _Lori... and Carl..._I felt my legs leading me head-on to Carl. Carl looked just the same as I last saw him. Tears building up in his eyes. I could taste my saltly tears, as I wrap my arms tightly around Carl. Falling to the gravel with my arms wrapped around him. The smell of Lori's perfume on him. _My family... Lori... _I felt a par of sweet smooth arms wrapped around my body. I turned to back to kiss her forehead. The first memory that came back was our fight...

_Lori was shaking, " I wonder if you even care about us!"  
I couldnt believe she said that in front of Carl. Carl was looking between us. His eyes big and red. Lori stood there hands shaking. Her face red with angry tears. I didnt even know how to respond. All I could do was calmly walk towards the front door. I felt like she had ripped me apart.  
"Say Something!" She yelled ,her voice up in a high-pitch.  
"I love you..." Was all I could say...  
_

Carl was clasped on to my side. Lori and my eyes met, as She held that classic,sweet smile. My voice regained as I started to speak, " I met this man... He was rather nice to tell me about Altanta. Told me about how it all started...He mentioned that you and Carl might be at the PCD in Altanta. So I decided to try and find you... But I was over by walkers inside the city."__

"At least you're back with us and alive."

Those sweet words of Lori's flooded my ears. Thats one of the nicest She's said to me, besides 'I do.' She had this expression on her face of disbelief and confusion. _Thats different... Ive never seen that kinda of face on Lori..._ _ It sent my mind reeling yet again with these questions. Where was Shane? What had happen when I was in a coma? Is he alive? _I seemed to stand there for hours. Carl tugged on my shirt. I put my hat on his head. Along with this badge of mine. It shimmered a gold tint into Lori's eyes. I began to realize the sweat that was streaming down my face. I gave Lori a smile, as She took my arm and pulled me towards the multiple tents. The Colors of gray, Navy blue , Yellow, and a moss green.As I kicked up little grey stones of gravel. I could smell the fresh water from so far away. Lori held on my hand tightly, Her gentle fingers growing hard callcous. She gently helps me into her tent. A few matresses on the ground of the tent. It made me feel odd, I didnt like the thought of my family sleeping on the ground. It bugged me so much.

"Here... We still have some of your clothes..." Lori said softly, As She handed me a white shirt and jeans. I couldnt help but smile at her. _My wife... I cant believe I found you. Do you realize how much I missed you? You think I couldn't have being asleep like that..._

"I love you..." I could feel this weight lift off my shoulders. I could hear the loud happy screams as Glenn, That sassy korean. He must have gotten back with the shiny,red car. _Glenn... The guy who stuck his neck out for me even though. He could've gotten never forget that. _I felt a smile crawl onto my face. I began to rub my clean cut face. The sound of the beeping engine still ringing in my ears. As I undressed myself in the tent. I could smell the scent of maple and oak trees arounf the camp. The fresh water smell still in my nose. As all of a sudden, Shane stumbles into the tent tackling me to the ground.

" How do you feel buddah'?" Shane asked, grunting. Through that odd, big-headed voice of his. He's always been so cocky charming. Sometimes I'd even fall for it. He tickled my sides. Like we were a pair of brothers. He felt so much like a brother to me though.

"In a coma... How about you?"

" Oh Im just livin'."

"How can you not in a world like this?" I asked softly.


End file.
